Forward onto order
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: Summary inside. Need a female OC for my OC Adrian watts, What if:Kylo Ren took 3 students 4 years before the movie!


Forward onto order

Hello, this is a AU Star Wars story:

What if kylo ren took on a apprentices 4 years before what took place in the movie, this is the story of the watts family!

Xxx

14 year old Adrian watts sat in his bunk on a ship, this ship was a old Sith star destroyer that was configured by the first order to be cargo ship. His mother was captain of the ship, he has a 8 year old brother, Austin, and a brother that was 16, Preston, who is the head of security.

Adrian had short scruffy brown hair and pale skin, he had dark brown eyes with a small cut like scar under his right eye.

Adrian was just reading something on the Sith Lords. His little brother ran in and jumped into his bed, as Adrian looks at him he looks at the door and Preston ran in with a pissed off look on his face. "Adrian what the hell did you do, lord kylo ren is looking for the Three of us!" Preston growled, at this Adrian almost had a heart attack. "I did nothing! Why do you think I did something!" Adrian growled back frantically as he got up. Then two clone troopers, 12D0N14 and 10J3B34 or as Austin calls then Don and Jeb, came in. "Preston sir, your mother is getting really pissed and frantic with you three and lord Ren, hurry up she says" Don says as Jeb chuckled.

The three brothers put on their best clothes, Adrian was wearing a white cargo like vest with a black long sleeved undershirt and black pants with matching boots, Austin had the same thing on. Preston put on his best trooper armor, it was black shiny armor with a strip of red on both sides on his chest plate on a angle going up to his neck to his upper chest plate. His shin guards had a red ring going around it. His helmet was just like his armor but had a red where the black would be on a normal storm trooper armor. He put his long rife on his back with the clip and turned to his brothers. "Let's go brats" Preston said as the three left the room.

The three walked to the bridge of the ship, there they saw a women with short black hair and brown eyes and was in her mid-thirty's, she also had a well formed body. She had a normal captains outfit on. "Lord Ren, here are my boys, the one in armor is my oldest and chief of security preston, the one in the middle is my second born Adrian, and the last is Austin, may I ask why you are here?" Said there mother, Adrianna.

"Well, I have felt a disturbance in the force, I followed it and I found this first order ship miss watts" Kylo said to Adrianna. "Well...could it be my boys or someone else" she asked as she looked at her children. "Well, I will have to test them but, I sense a great power in Adrian and Austin, Preston has faint power but I can still feel it" Kylo said to her as he looked over the three. "I-I-I don't know what to say..." Adrianna said to Kylo Ren.

"Well, I want you four to come with me, the ship will be handled by my best men, and I will have captain Phasma take control of security until the ship drops off it's cargo and comes back to planet Cabot(1)" Kylo then says. All four knewn they had no choice.

(2 hours later)

The Watts family sat at a long table in Kylo Ren's cabin in his own new star destroyer. "Now that we are settled in, let's get down to business, with dinner" Kylo said as he took off his helmet, strangely enough, Preston and him did it at the same time. "Hehe looks like great minds think a like" Kylo says to Preston as the two chuckle. Then four plates of some meat and vegetables were served to them with water.

"So tell me Miss watts...how did you come to join the first order and captain your own ship?" Kylo asked as he took a bite of his food. "Well, I joined in to be a field medic when I started off, but my friend and soon to be husband, Garvey who was a bounty hunter, convinced me to go out for a more important role, a few years later I became captain and had my first kid, me and Garvey co-captain'd the ship for years, until he died on a mission" Adrianna said to Kylo. "Well then, what about you Preston" kylo said to Preston.

"Well I be came chief of security at the age of 14, when I found a rebel spy on are ship, who was the original head of security, I exposed him and now he is drifting in space some wear" Preston said to him. "That's good some one so young and knows what to do, Adrian what did you like to study and do on the ship?" Kylo asked. "To be honest...I liked to study the old imperial Sith vs Jedi history, I have studied a lot of fighting and history in general, my little brother has done the same" Adrian says to Kylo.

"Well, I think I teach you to use a lightsaber and the force tomorrow"

(2 years later)

Adrian was walking around starkiller base waiting for Kylo Ren to find him. "Padawan come" Adrian herd in his head and walked towards the landing strip. As he got there he saw his mother, in a trench coat like outfit (think Han Solo's, but with a blue trench coat), Austin, Preston was therein his armor but with white cloak on his left said of his armor, captain Phasma, and kylo Ren.

Behind them was a HUGE star destroyer, about twice the size of a normal one. "Welcome padawn, we got something for you" Kylo said. Adrian was wearing normal brown padawan robes. "My son I feel since your time here training under Lord Kylo Ren that you have matured greatly" Adrianna said to him. "We have a ship for you!" Austin tells him. "as a captain I think you deserve it, as a friend I know you do" Phasma said to him, over the years the two have become friends. "Yes, I agree with the lovely captain" Preston says, if it wasn't for the helmet, Phasma would have been blushing even more.

"Padawan, over the two years you have shown me that you are ready to lead people, this ships is called "the forward into order" the first of its kind, this is are new flag ship of the first order, now your captain of it" kylo says to Adrian.

Adrian promptly passed out.

Xxxx

(1): think of planet like Naboo

Next chapter: 2 years later and it will explain what happens to the Watts family

We pick up in the movie next chapter.

I want a female OC from people reading this story to be paired with Adrian. Contact me via PM for more info


End file.
